The Light at the End of the Tunnel
by Conspicious Deliquent
Summary: Kagome gets in an accident and Inuyasha isn't there. She ends up in a coma. What will happen when Kagome sees the light at the end of the tunnel? R
1. Chapter 1

The Light at the End of the Tunnel  
  
Oneshot  
  
  
  
As always, the day started out as normal as possible. Get up. Get dressed. Take a shower... Everything was normal until... she stepped into a car and everything changes in an instant. All that she heard was squealing of the tires. Then, there was a uproar of fright and panic. After that, her world went black. Once it went black, it almost never comes back.  
  
Inuyasha jolted awake. 'It was only a dream.' he thought, but he was still unable to get the instinct out of his gut. 'Something is wrong.' he thought. As if he was possessed, he began instantaneously heading for the well. "Inuyasha, where are you going?" Miroku called from over his shoulder, but by the time he finished his question, Inuyasha was gone.  
  
Inuyasha jumped though time to modern day Japan. He walked out of the well house looking at the structure in front of him. He couldn't here any noises and oddly enough he didn't see anyone. He didn't see the television's light flashing though the window. He couldn't see Anyone in the kitchen. He didn't even see the old man sweeping the sidewalk. 'Everything is all wrong. Something must of happened.'   
  
Just then, a car pulled up. Ms. Higurashi stepped out of the car, her eyes filled up with tears that had not spilled out. "Hello, Inuyasha." Inuyasha asked, "What's wrong?" Ms. Higurashi let all of her tears go right then and there. "I had... to be strong... for her..." she said in between sobs. Inuyasha felt his heart ache. "What happened?" Ms. Higurashi was going to tell him. She had the words, but she couldn't form sentences. Inuyasha found himself taking his hands on her arms, shaking her slightly. "What happened to Kagome?" Ms. Higurashi closed her eyes. "She was in a car accident. Inuyasha, Kagome is in a coma. They(sob) don't know(sob) if she's going to (sob) make it." Every word ushered forth from her mouth was like another arrow piercing his soul. "Where is she? I need to see her." Ms. Higurashi said, "She's at the hospital." With that Inuyasha took off not knowing where it was or knowing to get there. It was as if someone or something had guided him straight to the hospital. He ran and ran over the rooftops until he reached it. He looked though the windows of the hospital from the building next door. He finally picked up her scent and immediately knew which window to go though. He took one leap and landed inside the room.   
  
Inside the room, he saw Souta. He was sitting in a chair in the corner with his head down. It was obvious that he was crying. Inuyasha looked for the first time upon Kagome. She was all bruised up with oxygen running though tubes to her nose. Her body seemed crooked and broken and scratches were everywhere. Inuyasha took a step towards the bed. Souta looked up. "Inuyasha..." Souta jumped into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha had no choice but to help the kid out. Souta kept on crying into Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha took the cap off of Souta's head and ruffled the hair underneath. "It'll be okay." he whispered soothingly to the kid. Souta looked up and gave Inuyasha a half hearted smile. Inuyasha tried to smile back, but in the process he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to smile. The door opened. Inuyasha quickly took the cap he took off of Souta's head and place it on his own, covering the dog ears. A nurse came in the room. "Sorry, I was just checking to see if everyone was okay?" Inuyasha's anger started to flare. 'Does it look like we're okay? How stupid can people get?' He just nodded and the nurse left. "Hey, kid. Can I have a moment alone?" Souta quietly said, "Yes" and exited the room.  
  
Inuyasha took a step forward towards the bed Kagome laid on. He knelt by the side of her bed. "Kagome. I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you. I should have been. I'm a no good failure and a half breed. I'm sorry." He took her hand in his. "Kagome, don't die. Your family needs you. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo need you. I need you. Kagome, you were always strong. Fight this. Fight this with all you have. Don't give up." Inuyasha continued to plead with her as she laid, unmoving.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome knew something happened, Her head was pounding. It was difficult for her to breath. Then, memories popped into her head. She remembered the sound of the squealing tires and the busting glass. She remembered the panic. She remembered it all. She opened her eyes and tried to see, but all there was to see was darkness. 'Am I dead?' she thought. Suddenly, there was a light up ahead. Then, with the light came a voice. "Kagome, why have you come?" it asked. Kagome cocked her head to one side. "I don't understand. Who are you? Where am I?" A figure appeared in front of her. Kagome eyes opened wide when she realized who it was. "Father?" The man nodded. "Yes, Kagome. It's me. Why are you giving up? You are too young." Kagome stiffened. "I was in a car accident." Her father nodded. "I know Kagome, but you are needed back home." Kagome asked, "How can I go back?" Another voice came from the light. Don't give up Kagome. Run as fast as you can. Get back to reality." Kagome questioned, "Who are you?" The voice answered as the figure appeared. "Midoriko. Kagome you are needed back in time." Then a voice came. It was a voice Kagome would know anywhere. Inuyasha! "Kagome, don't die. Your family needs you. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo need you. I need you. Kagome, you were always strong. Fight this. Fight this with all you have. Don't give up."  
  
Kagome, then, understood. She ran towards the light. It was the only visible way out and it seemed to be closing fast. She ran with all of her might. She was about to reach it. 'I'm almost there...' Then, as she kept on running the door shut. (Did she make it though?)  
  
Inuyasha voice ran out. He couldn't plead any longer. Hopefully, she would hear the message. He gripped her hand tighter. As he looked at her face, a solitary tear ran down his face. He quickly wiped the tear and looked down at the floor. He stared at the floor for a while. Then, once again, held her hand a little tighter. Her hand squeeze back. 'Wait a minute.' His head shot up as he saw Kagome's eyes flutter open. He found his smile. A pure genuine smile. Kagome smiled back.   
  
He couldn't take it anymore. He picked her up out of the bed, gently, making sure not to tear off any of the patches or oxygen tube. She gave him a weak smile. "Inuyasha..." He shook his head. "You need to save your energy." Kagome nodded. He looked down into her face. God, what would he have done if she left him? He set her back down onto the bed. He was about to say something when his ears picked up the sound of voices outside the door. "No, mama. You can't go in yet. Inuyasha asked for some time alone." Ms. Higurashi haughtily sat down onto the chair. Inuyasha smirked. "You know your family cares about you a lot." Kagome smiled as she nodded. With that, Inuyasha stepped out of the door.   
  
"Is she okay?" Inuyasha nodded. "She's awake." Ms. Higurashi couldn't help, but to jump out of her chair. "My baby is back." she screamed. Souta looked down. "Mama, don't do that. You're attracting attention." Ms. Higurashi looked around to see many patients, doctors, nurses, and visitors staring at her. She smiled and went into Kagome's room, followed closely by Inuyasha and Souta. Kagome began to sit up, but was gently pushed back down. She looked at Inuyasha. "He shook his had. "I told you that you need to save your energy." Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "What about you when you get injured?" Inuyasha immediately shut up, causing everyone to laugh. Inuyasha liked to hear Kagome laughing, especially now that she was awake.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the evening:  
  
Everyone had left except for Kagome and Inuyasha. Ms. Higurashi tried to get him to leave, but he refused to go. She just smiled and left quietly. Kagome had been asleep for a while now. It was a good thing saying that she would heal faster. Inuyasha was grateful when they took her off the oxygen and took those patches off of her arms. That annoying beeping thing was getting on his last nerve. (You know the thing that measures your heartbeat. What is that called?) He sat down with his back leaning against the bed and his arms crossed in his usual manner. He closed his eyes, but made sure he was awake. He stayed like that almost all night. Kagome was sleeping peacefully. He could tell cause her breathing was even, unlike it was when she was in a coma. When she was in the coma, her breathing was hard and unstable. Now it was smooth and easy. Inuyasha felt something on top of his head going to his ears. He looked up to see Kagome looking down at him curiously. She began to rub his ears. "Why didn't you go with the others?" All Inuyasha could say was, "Feh." Kagome asked. "Inuyasha did you mean it when you said that you needed me?" Inuyasha ears twitched as Kagome rubbed them. He looked up at her. "You heard that?" Kagome smiled as she kept on rubbing his ears. "Yes, I heard it and that's what caused me to come back." Inuyasha repeated the words. "Come back?"  
  
Kagome smile faded quickly. So did Inuyasha's. "I almost died." Inuyasha's eyes widened. "You did?" Kagome nodded. "I was so scared that was until I saw my father. Then, calmed down when he talked to me. It was like old times." A tear slipped down Kagome's cheek. Inuyasha couldn't stand to see her cry. He wiped the tear from her cheek. "Don't cry, Kagome." Kagome closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears, but instead it made it worse. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha." Inuyasha pulled Kagome int his arms. "Why are you sorry? There's no reason for you to be sorry. I'm the one who is sorry. I should of been there to protect you."   
  
Kagome stopped Inuyasha from apologizing. "Why are you apologizing? You didn't know any better than I did." Inuyasha thought back to the first battle with Sesshomaru.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Stop crying." he shouted. "Well what should I do? Laugh?" she said back. He shouted, "No. You should shut up and let me protect you."  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Then he thought of many other times he had saved her. He remembered the time that they were fighting Jajeomaru and Kagegomaru.(I have no clue how to spell those and frankly I don't want to look it up so deal with it. It's way to late...) He was actually worried when he saw the little demon swirling around Kagome's head. If Kouga wasn't there, he didn't know what he would of done.  
  
"I have sworn to protect you Kagome. I didn't fulfill my vow." he said as he sat back down on the floor. He stared at the floor. Kagome said, "Inuyasha.." Inuyasha said, "I should have been there. I should of never let you go. I should..." Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome who was trying to stand up. Inuyasha rushed to her side. "You shouldn't be trying to do that, yet. Take your time to heal." Kagome smiled. "Inuyasha, you are protecting me right now. This you can help, but you weren't there whenever I was in the accident. There is nothing you can do. The past is the past Inuyasha. Get over it and move on." Inuyasha stared at Kagome. The words rang in his ears. 'Get over it and move on.' That was true, He did need to get over it and move on. Not only in this situation either. He needed to get over Kikyo. She is dead. Living, but yet dead. Inuyasha's attention was diverted when Kagome rubbed his ears, again. He could feel that. She was alive. She was real. She pressed him to move on. He tilted his head so she could get a better angle. "Kagome..." He looked up at her as she stared down into those amber eyes of his. He got onto his knees so he could lean forward to give his a kiss. Kagome was slightly surprised, but she adjusted quickly. "What was that for?" Kagome asked, slightly shy. Inuyasha said, "You had me worried for a long time. Please don't do that again." Kagome smiled. "I won't." Inuyasha sat next to her bed. "Go to sleep now. If you need anything, I'll be right here." Kagome smirked. "Yes, my all powerful protector." He gave a slight growl to that. Kagome just smiled and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, I really tired. I just got back from a wedding and my friends MADE me dance so I'm extremely tired. Tell me if you want another chapter... R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

The Light at the End of the Tunnel  
  
**Earlier...  
**  
Inuyasha said, "You had me worried for a long time. Please don't do that again." Kagome smiled. "I won't." Inuyasha sat next to her bed. "Go to sleep now. If you need anything, I'll be right here." Kagome smirked. "Yes, my all powerful protector." He gave a slight growl to that. Kagome just smiled and laid down, falling asleep almost instantly.   
  
**Now...**  
  
Kagome's father watched as his daughter was trying to tell Inuyasha to move on. "That boy just don't listen." he said quietly to himself. Suddenly, it was like realization clicked in Inuyasha's head. Suddenly, he leaned forward and kissed Kagome. "Bold move." he whispered again. He watched as Kagome fell asleep. He smiled slightly. "That's my baby girl." he said audibly. "You should be proud." Midoriko said as she appeared out of no where. He smiled as he looked upon Kagome's sleeping form again. "I am... I am." he replied.   
  
Kagome's father talks to her in her dreams...   
  
"Kagome, I am so proud of you. You are my baby girl and you have grown up to be a beautiful young lady. I wish that I could be by your side right now, but I can't. I love you. I hope this young man will treat you with the respect you deserve. Tell your mother and young Souta that I miss them and tell Souta, I'm sorry he didn't know me." he silently thought. "Father, I've missed you so much. I remember few memories of you from when I was little, like the time I scraped my knee and you bandaged it all up. Now, I wish you could have here to bandage up these wounds. I love you too, dad and I'll never forget you. I'll tell them that. Souta has always asked me about you. Your appearence, personality, characteristics. Once he even asked me if you were still alive, if you would love him. I told him that there was no doubt in my mind that you would." He smiled. "That's good. He's a good boy at heart. He just likes being a troublemaker around you." Kagome smiled. "Well, it's one good act." He laughed. "Yeah, he seems to be able to throw you in some loops. Kind of like Inuyasha." Kagome nodded. "Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. I can tell that he loves you." her father stated like it was a fact. 'He loves me? No, he loves Kikyo.' Her father smiled. "I must go Kagome. Remember I have always loved you." With that, he disappeared from her dream. "Goodbye, father."   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Possibly one more chapter. Maybe, maybe not. Depends on reviewers 


End file.
